Te amo
by Banje
Summary: Es un oneshots donde ranma y akane desmustran cuanto se aman.LEMON


Primero que nada queria recordar que Ranma ½ pertenece a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, no hago èsto con ningùn fin lucrativo, solo para divertirme y aventurarme a crear un lemon con mis personajes favoritos de este anime.

Recuerdo tambièn que esto es un lemon, asi que las personas que se sientan ofendidas por este tipo de fic no leerlo ok..

TE AMO

No se como pudo pasar, me siento felìz porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice y sè que tu tampoco,lo hemos difrutado y vivido el momento, ese momento de tus caricias, tus besos, del sabor de tu cuerpo, de cada parte de tu blanca piel, yo me sentìa vulnerable.

Estavamos como cada mañana entrenando en el dojo, yo con mi patantalòn azul y mi camisa china roja, y tu tan preciosa como siempre, vestida con tu shorts rojos y una pequeña blusa blanca que resaltaba tu bella figura, era el unifome de educaciòn fisica del Furinkan.

Todo empezò como un juego de entrenaminento, en un ataque tuyo, yo dì un mal paso para defenderme y caì incondicionalmente, y tu caìste encima mìo, te sentì tan cerca, tù calìda respiraciòn sobre mis labios que no aguente màs y te besè como un loco desesperado,tù no hacias nada pero poco a poco comenzaste a corresponder con el beso, no sabes lo felìz que me hizo ese gesto tuyo al saber que soy correspondido.

Yo ya no sabìa que era lo que me pasaba, no podìa dejar de besarte, eras irresistible, te sujetè con fuerza por tù cintura para que no escapes y profundisar el beso, fuì abriendo despacio tus labios y tù no te negaste, me aventurè y metì mis manos por debajo de tu blusa y recorrì tu calida espalda.

No havìa nadie en casa, eso queria decir que era el momento para demostrarte cuanto te amo .

Fuì sacando tu blusa por encima de los hombros y no te opusiste para que no lo hiciera, y sentìa como tus delicadas manos acariciaban mi pecho. Subì mis manos a tu sujetador y te lo quitè.

El ambiente comensaba a calentarse, màs caricias, màs besos, yo era felìz e involuntariamente mi cuerpo empezò a reaccion ante tus dulces caricias, te necesitaba, te deseaba, tù fuiste sacando mi camisa, tus manos en mi pecho que lentamente bajaron, hasta entonces yo ya estaba exitado de sobremanera.

Me sentìa bien estando asì contigo, lo que pasò de ser un entrenamiento diario a esto que ahora estoy sientiendo, desconocido para mi.

Caimos y yo èra sobre ti y sin decir mas me besaste, yo estaba en shock por la sorpresa, nunca me imaginè que realmente lo fueras a hacer , poco poco me deje llevar y te correspondì a lo que usualmente te huviera golpeado, pero màs fuerte fuè mi amor y deseo que sentìa por tì. Que no me pude resistir. Acariciabas mi espalda con tus fuertes y masculinas manos, yo empecè a quitar tu camisa y a acariciar tu pecho, sacaste mi blusa y mi sujetador, yo no opuse ninguna resistencia tratando de decirte que continuaras, mientras yo te besaba y sentìa extrañas pero dulces y placenteras sensaciones. Empecè a bajar mi mano por tu mùsculoso abdomen hasta la cintura de tu pantalòn, comencè a quitartelos notando lo exitado que estabas aùn asi con los boxer puestos,volvì a besarte y en un ràpido movimiento yo estaba debajo tuyo, y sentì tu miembro exitado contra mi muslo, lo que hizo que me exitara màs a mi.

Estabas debajo mio tan hermosa y delicada que temìa hacerte daño, recorrì con mis manos por tu suave piel llegando hasta tus shorts y empecè a bajarlos, dejando cada vez menos la ropa entre nosotros, te lo quitaba lentamente, no tenìa prisa, querìa difrutar cada minuto al estar contigo.

Comencè a besar tus bien formadas piernas, desde tus tobillos pasando por tus rodillas lleganto hasta tu intimidad que era cubierta por tus finas pantaletas notando igualmente lo exitada que estabas, seguì con mi camino por tu bello cuerpo pasando por tu ombligo y haciendo una pausa en tus firmes y hermos pechos, dandole leves mordiscos y succionandolos a lo cual tu reaccionabas con dulces gemidos que me hacian exitar aùn mas si podìa y sentirme bien al saber que tu tambièn lo difritabas tanto com yo, subì por tu cuello dejando pequeños besos llegando hasta la comisura de tus labios que luego besè con fuerza y a la vez apasionadamente, mientras tu te aferrabas a mì rodeando con tus finos brazos por mi cuello, profundisando aùn màs nuestro beso.

Comensaste a besar cada parte de mi cuerpo, te detuviste en mis pechos dandole mordiscos a lo cual no resistì mas y lancè pequeños gemidos ante el placer que me hacias sentir. Cuando besaste mis labios, me aferrè a ti besandote con pasiòn. Lentamente fuiste abriendo mis piernas acomodandote entre ellas, quedando yo a tu entera dispocisiòn.

Los dos dimos un leve gemido al sentir por primera vez nuestros sexos juntos, empesaste a dar pequeños empujes como tratando de penetrar sobre la tela, causando que los leves gemidos pasaran a otros mas audibles, seguias con mas fuerza, nuestras respiraciones eran ya agitadas.

Ya no resistia mas, te queria, te necesitaba, sentia que las ropas que aùn quedaban, empezaron a estorbar, y como si leyeras mi mente, te quitaste los boxer y luego quitaste mis pantaletas, te tumbaste de nuevo encima mio. Y luego empecè a sentirme nerviosa nunca antes avìa experimentado esta situaciòn , pero aùn asì queria que esto, que estoy sintiendo, mi primera vez, sea con la persona que amo, y ese eras tù, ranma,solo tù.

En un susurro y con la voz agitada te dije que vayas despacio, y tu me sonrreiste de una manera tan dulce que me hizo confiar ciegamente en ti, y en ese momento queria ser tuya, solo tuya y para siempre.

Te besè cuando sentì tu miembro en mi entrada y comensaste a empujar contra mi, cerrè mis ojos con fuerza. Seguias empujando mientras me abrazabas, comencè a gemir mas alto y clavè mis uñas en tù espalda cuando tè sentì completamente dentro, sentì como algo dentro de mì se partìa en dos.

Al escucharte decir que lo haga despacio te sonrreì sinceramente para que confiaras en mi, por que jamas te harìa daño. Comencè a empujar dentro de tì poco a poco hasta sentirte completamente mìa, me sentìa felìz, me entregastè tu virginidad al igual que yo a tì, a la mujer que amo, me quedè asi por unos segundos y empecè a salir y entrar dentro de tì, te hice que reodearas tus piernas por mi cintura haciendo mas profunda la penetraciòn. Te penetraba cada vez mas ràpido, mi corazòn latìa fuertemente de la agitaciòn, y la respiraciòn me faltaba. Te veias tan hermosa con el cabello revuelto y un leve sudor que cubria tu piel

Jamas avìa tenido tal placer que me hacias sentir, salias y entrabas dentro de mì, primero despacio, pero luego empezaste a aumentar la velocidad, mis gemidos se transformaron en gritos, en ese momento no me importaba nada, solo tu y yo ahora en un cuerpo solo. Me besabas en mi cuello, mis pechos, mis labios mientras seguias moviendote. Cada vez entrabas y salias mas rapido, mas fuerte y profundo, pero no violentamente. No aguantaba mas sabìa que en algùn momento me ìvas a hacer sentir un inmenso placer. Seguias y en ese momento dì un gran grito encorbando mi columna y abrazandote con fuerza llegando al orgasmo, te detuviste un rato y luego comenzaste otra vez con el movimiento, a los pocos minutos sentì que me llenabas completamente por dentro.

Te escuche gritar,y como defallecias en mis brazos y una vibraciòn en ti, supe que avias terminado, me encantò verte asi con la mejillas sonrrojadas, me exitabas mas,me aferrè a ti , empujè con mas fuerza, al rato no aguantè mas y explotè dentro de ti. Me ascostè en tus pechos, cansado y abrazandote, dì un beso en unos de tus senos y te dije "no sabes cuanto te amo"

**En ese momento ranma saliò de akane, se tumbò a lado de ella y akane se acostò en el pecho de ranma, cubriendose los dos con sus propias ropas.**

Akane: lo dijo, habrè escuchado bien..si,dijo que me amaba "oh ranma yo tambièn te amo"

Ranma : "no se como pasò, pero...no me arrepiento..perdoname akane"

Akane: "no ranma..yo tampoco estoy arrepentida, fue algo...hermoso"

Ranma: " si, pero esto que quiere decir?"

Akane: " no sè, que ya no somos simples amigos"

Ranma: "pero si nunca lo hemos sido"

Akane: " lo sè, pero el compromiso solo fuè por nuestros padres, no por que nosotros lo quisimos"

Ranma: "quieres decir que quieres una relaciòn seria, decidida por nosotros mismos?

Akane: "pues si, eso es lo que quiero, sin que nadie se intrometa en nuestra relaziòn...tu no?"

Ranma: "..."

Akane: " ranma, me estas escuchando?"

Ranma: "mm si, esto.. akane?"

Akane: "si?"

Rama: "…quieres ser mi novia, esta vez por nuestra desiciòn y la unica, sin mas prometidas, solo la unica, que dices?"

Akane: " oh ranma si, claro que si quiero ser tu novia"

Ranma:-**ranma abrazò fuerte a akane**- "gracias, te amo"

Akane: -**aferrandose al abrazo de èl** – "yo tambièn"

Ranma: "A...Akane podemos repetir esto,**-sonrrojandose-..**mm lo que acaba de suceder?"

Akane: "no"

Ranma: " no? Porque, digo, bueno,esta bien, como quieras"

Akane: -**sonrriendo**- "ahi ranma siempre supe que eras un pervetido..estaba bromendo, claro que me gustarìa compartir esto otra vez contigo"

Ranma: " oye, que no soy un pervertido, no me gusta que me llames asì"

Akane: " esta bien, pero lo eres ...te amo ranma"

Ranma: "mm yo tambièn te amo akane y mucho"

**Y se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso **

**FIN**

Gomen por las faltas del fic. Espero que les haiga gustado y dejen review..ok

**Ranje**


End file.
